


Rumors

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, Cedric has a personality, Disaster Harry just in general, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Freckles, Friendship/Love, God these bitches are dense, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Professors, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Modern Hogwarts, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post Triwizard Tournament, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus and Sirius are dads, Rumors, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Tags May Change, eh, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Before Harry, Cedric didn't know he could love someone so much it hurt. And before Cedric, Harry didn't know how messy it could get when you've kissed you best friend.Now, It's Cedric's last year at Hogwarts and he wants it to be fun. So, after talking it over, Cedric and Harry start a rumor, a rumor that the whole school latches onto. And from that Rumor a confusing and messy relationship blooms.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Rumors

_“Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation_

_Don't believe it 'til I see it so I want a demonstration, and I've always learned it better with a hands on education. So I need a private session if you get what I am saying,”_

**T** he moment Cedric saw Harry for the first time, he knew his fate was sealed. And not even magic could save him. Though Cedric knew he shouldn’t be crushing on a fourth year as a sixth year, but there Harry stood, the trees above casting shadow’s on his face, giving him a soft look in the early morning light. His unruly dark hair curling up atop his shoulders. 

Harry smiled softly and waved, sending a lazy spark up Cedric’s spin. He’d only heard of Harry Potter in the news and knew the _Daily Prophet_ spread whatever Rita believed in so he wasn’t sure if the things he heard of him were true.

About a week after their first meeting, they were both chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry had come up to him in the courtyard. At the time he had his head laying in Diego’s lap, letting his fellow Hufflepuff caress his hair as his group of friends spoke around him. And when he caught Harry coming in his direction he bolted up, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. 

Penny and Ben snickered knowingly as Cedric had been rambling on about his interest in blokes but more importantly, a bloke named Harry Potter. 

Harry had given him information on what their first task would be and that led them to talk on and off throughout the Tournament, and Cedric didn’t mind one bit. Harry turned out to be really funny when he wasn’t stressed about something, him being the chosen one and all. 

Cedric found himself falling harder and harder for Potter and wished he had gotten the courage up to ask him to the Yule Ball.

And over time he got increasingly more worried about their last task and if either of them would survive. But Harry was the one to voice his worries to Cedric one afternoon, a week before they were to have their last task, in the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady let him in every now and then as long as he knew the password. As he entered the common room he saw Harry sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, staring at the flames. “Hello there,” He said, dropping his robes on a nearby settee. 

Harry’s gaze shifted up to Cedric, his eyes seemed glazed over a bit as he stared back at him. His cheeks were slightly red and Harry looked like he was ready to curl into himself. “Are you alright?” 

He sniffled a bit, rubbing a closed fist over his eyes, “Yeah uh, I’m fine.”

Cedric moved to crouch down next to Harry, hesitantly running his thumb along Harry’s fist and slowly pulled it away from his flushed face, “You’re obviously not okay Harry.” He kept his voice low as the Gryffindor lowered his walls and let Cedric in, telling him about his worries and how Dumbledore had said “Only one will go down in history.”

The Hufflepuff pulled him into a hug, letting his head rest against Harry’s hair as the other clutched him. “I will let nothing happen to you, I promise,” He mumbled and Harry broke out into tears, holding Cedric impossibly tight. 

And Cedric kept his promise. He protected Harry as best as he could.

He told himself the best way to keep him safe was to try his best to hold out in the maze. Though Harry was the one to save him when the vines of the maze clawed at his legs and torso. Harry could’ve left him and won the cup for himself, but he didn’t, and Cedric couldn’t help but fall more in love with him. 

When they got to the cup, Cedric followed his orders and gripped Harry’s hand tightly. But before they could both get to the cup, Harry pulled him back, kissing Cedric hard. The taste of Harry’s lips filled his senses and he felt time slow. 

His mouth was soft but cracked around the edges, the metallic taste of blood hitting his tongue as Cedric ran it along Harry’s bottom lip. Though he didn’t mind because Harry’s mouth was finally on his. 

And Harry was kissing _him_.

And _merlin_ it felt good. 

When time returned to normal, Harry had pulled away and was smiling at him lopsided. Cedric squeezed Harry’s hand and they both ran up to get the goblet. 

In the one moment he was in the maze, holding onto Harry and with his fingertips curled around the goblet, and the next he’s in Hogwarts hospital wing. Cedric took note that he was in a bed and his whole body felt numb and he couldn’t move a muscle. His father sat in a chair next to the bed, looking exhausted. 

Cedric watched, as if in a haze, as Harry walked into the hospital wing and over towards him and Amos. He clutched a water bottle in one hand and in the other, dark red Tupperware. Harry stood in front of Amos and smiled weakly, handing over the bottle and Tupperware, “Here, you should eat.”

Amos nodded and opened the Tupperware, smiling to see the mixed fruits inside, “Thank you, Harry.” The Gryffindor's smile became more genuine as he made his way to Cedric’s bedside, sitting down on the bed. Harry ran his fingers through Cedric’s auburn hair absentmindedly, talking with Amos every now and then till he had to leave for work. 

Harry waved goodbye to Cedric’s father and stayed at his bedside, explaining everything that was going on for the last few weeks of school to what Cedric assumed was an unconscious him from Harry’s point of view. He told him how Peter Pettigrew missed when firing the Killing Curse and ended up using the Cruciatus Curse instead. 

“Wake up okay Ced?” He mumbled, his thumb resting against Cedric’s temple, “We have so much more to talk about and I want you to get to your seventh-year dude.” Harry choked on his words, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He used one of his hands to hold Cedric’s limp on, giving it a little squeeze, “I miss you.” Cedric used all of his power to use at least his hand and held Harry’s back. The Gryfindor’s eyes snapped open, a smile spreading across his face as Cedric held his hand back. 

“ _I hope that means you miss me too_.” 


End file.
